Don't Hold Your Breath
by gav-doa
Summary: [KennyKyle] I've always wanted to make something of my life. To become rich and famous... But I've realized that there's so many other things in my life that make me happy. [Kenny's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_A/N: Alright, this is my first ever fanfic since I usually only write original stuff. I don't have this story planned out too well but I'll try my best to entertain. Thank you all for reading._

_I don't own South Park sadly – Or any of the lyrics that I'll be using in future chapters._

_This story is a Kenny/Kyle slash. Just to warn any slash haters_

**Chapter One - Prologue**

Everything seemed to spin in slow motion as my body hurdled towards the ground. I couldn't feel any pain whatsoever, even when my head bounced off the asphalt. 'This isn't happening! Not now… Not after everything that's happened…' I remember thinking over and over as my eyes stared straight. Shock had totally taken over.

"Kenny!" Kyle screamed as he dove down into the snow next to me. The stars above came into view as I was rolled onto my back. I could taste blood in the back of my throat, but maybe I was just imagining it. With everything that had happened, I wasn't too sure about anything anymore. "Kenny, please say something! Please!" The boy hysterically shouted in-between hysterical sobs.

"K-Kyle…" Was all I could muster. I already felt tired but at the same time calm. I think that scared me the most.

The boy in question took hold of my hand with both of his. Tears fell from his eyes. "Kenny… Please don't… Don't die…"

I mustered a small grin before squeezing his hand as hard as I could. I wanted nothing more then to embrace the boy and tell him that everything would be ok, but alas I couldn't. "Shhhh…"

It didn't stop his crying. "Kenny…" He whispered before looking up and seeing someone. "HEY! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Looking back down into my eyes, a worried smiled crossed his lips. Though I could feel no pain whatsoever, Kyle's hand seemed so warm on my cheek as he stroked gently. "Don't worry babe. Y-y-you'll be ok. I'll get some help."

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kenny McCormick?" The help had arrived in the form of two girls; obviously fans.

"He needs an ambulance quick." A few seconds past before his eyes darted to the groupies. "GO! NOW!" The cracking of snow under footsteps told me that his words had gotten through. Anger had already turned back to sadness as his eyes connected once again with mine in gaze. "I'm so s-sorry. T-this is all my fault… If I had just…"

"Shhhh…" My hand seemed to move on its own as I placed my finger over his lips. I swallowed hard. "I-I wouldn't c-c-change a thing…" I managed to whisper through the pain. I wanted to tell him that the past year or so had been the happiest in my life. He had changed everything; gave me everything I had ever dreamed of. Looking up into his saddened expression, my whole world began to shimmer. Tears of fear or tears of sadness? Probably both.

My eyes closed through exhaustion as I listened to the silent night and soft sobs who came from the boy laid besides me. I wish things could be different. I wish it didn't have to end like this. Maybe help would arrive. Maybe I could continue to live my dream. I wasn't so sure anymore as my mind began to panic. Images of the past jumped into my head, and I recalled that day that changed everything for me. The day that Kyle Brovlovski needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_A/N: I'd like to thank the sexy people who reviewed this story. Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. Glomps Anyway, thank you all for reading!_

_I don't own South Park sadly – Or any of the lyrics that I'll be using in future chapters._

_The lyrics in this chapter are from the song: CKY – Don't You Your Breath._

_This story is a Kenny/Kyle slash. Just to warn any slash haters _

**Chapter Two – Needed**

"You will not make it you know?" The boy in black said matter-of-factly. He stood on the step above me.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I replied as I continued to peer down the thirty meter run-up. A split second before the path ended I would have to hit an almost perfect ollie to make it over the flower urn which stood five meters away from the step which I was stood on. Sounds easy huh?

"You have tried this jump seven times over the past three days. You have never landed it."

"W-w-well I think he'll get it this time." Butter's innocent voice filled me with confidence. He was stood on the pavement to the left of me; camcorder ready to film my victory or defeat.

"Thanks dude." I say with a smile and nod which made the boy blush a little. He was never good with compliments or any kind of niceness towards him. Turning back to my goal, I took a deep breath. "I'm going for it."

"You will regret it." The boy in black said confidently. He always spoke like that.

Turning to him, I held out my middle finger. "Damian… Shut the fuck up!" The two blondes to the left of me giggled and I drop my haggard skateboard onto its wheels. Standing my right foot upon it, I turn to Butters. "You ready?"

"Sure am!" He replied with the camcorder already staring at me.

Taking another deep breath, I went over the whole process in my mind. Letting the breath out, I pushed off with my left foot. Faster and faster I went as the wind blew back my short blonde hair. Both feet were now on the board and as the edge came closer, my knees bent. The back of the board popped off the concrete step and my right foot slid up. It was perfect. My body began to spin as I floated through the air. I had made it only half way around before disaster struck. The back wheels of the board hit the edge of the flower urn which put me totally off balance. The last thing I remember was falling backwards and slamming my head off the floor. Just so you know, it hurt like a motherfucker.

My eyes reopened and the three familiar faces of my friends were around me. First of all there was Butters. I guess you could say he was my best friend. We know pretty much everything about each other and have done since we were about ten. He was the first to know about my sexuality. The first to know about my dream to become famous. Hell, that's why I skate now and that's why he's always on hand to camcorder me. But on the other hand, I was always there for him. Especially over the years of his parents abuse. Yeah, I know, they seem so nice but they really are fuckers. He was always so sweet and innocent. He really was a great guy.

Damian was next. He was a fellow skater but nowhere near as good as me. He was a goth though he never admitted to it; hated it when people called him one. He was religious but not in the congenial sense. Actually when he first came to South Park, people used to rag him by saying that he was the son of Satan. He spoke like he was really stuck up, but he wasn't. He was always honest which was like gold in our college.

Lastly, there was Pip. I don't really know much about him, though I do know that he used to live in England. That's kind of obvious though since he's never lost his ascent. Durr Kenny. Anyway, Pip is one of Damian's friends which is pretty odd really. Pip seems so nice and caring whereas Damian, well Damian is just Damian. They're always with each other. Oh, and it's pretty obvious that Pip is as gay as they come. I've always wondered if Damian could tell or if it was just me. To be honest, he was pretty cute. His hair was long now down to his shoulders and he was seriously handsome. Very nice.

"Regret it?" The boy in black said in a questionable tone.

Though the throbbing pain in my head shouted defeat, I couldn't help but snigger. "Ow."

"A-a-are you ok?" Butters asked. He had never lost that little stutter. I always wondered if his first word was stuttered in the same way.

"Yeah I'm fine. Someone give me a hand up." Damian took hold of my outstretched arm and pulled my slender frame back onto its feet. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "Was I even close?"

"It was the closest you have been. If you kept the tail up you may have had a chance." The boy turned and began to walk back to his board which sat upon the step still. "You will still not make it you know?"

"You really are a bastard aren't you?" I replied with a smile before heading over to the flower urn where my board had fell after I had.

As soon as I had my board in my hands, 'Beethoven's' 'Ode To Joy' began to play. I knew this because Butters knew this. I turned to him to see his hand fumbling around in his pocket. He dug out his mobile phone and flipped the top open before holding it to his ear. "H-h-hello?" He paused for a second. "Oh, hey Kyle. A-a-are you ok? You don't sound so…" He paused for another second. "Yeah. Want me to put him on? O-o-ok." The blonde took the phone away from his ear and ran over to me. He held out the mobile. "It's Kyle. H-h-he wants to talk to you."

"Thanks." I put the phone to my ear. "Hey Kyle. What's up?"

"Hey dude." The boy greeted in a less convincing tone. "Is there any chance that you could come over mine?"

"Are you ok dude? You sound pretty down."

"Can you come or not?" It sounded harsh but I knew he didn't mean to sound nasty. Kyle was always friendly to everyone; well, everyone except Cartman. Something must be really wrong.

"Yeah, of course I can. You'll have to give me about an hour though 'cause I need to go home and check on my mom."

"Alright, see ya later." And with that, the phone went dead. Something was really really wrong and I hated to see my friends like that. I knew that he had been having trouble with Bebe but since I don't see him so often I wasn't too sure what was going on with that. Something else also made me think. Why did Kyle phone me and not Stan?

The silver moon shone down on the now large town of South Park. After a verse of knocks on the door, I turned and gazed up to the clear sky. That was something I did a lot through my life. The night sky was always so pretty through my eyes. Hearing the lock click, I turn to see the door open slowly.

Kyle wore clothes like his favourite music; gothic with a slight mix of rock. His hair was long but not long enough to tie into a ponytail, just like mine. It was also dark red. He had quite a muscular body too since he'd been hitting the gym two days a week for the past two years. He was huge compared to my weed of a body. Usually he'd wear a smile on his face, but this day was different. The usual sparkle in his emerald coloured eyes had totally disappeared.

"Hey." I said not even trying to sound happy. Like I said before, I just hate seeing my friends like that. He said nothing as we simply stared at each other for a few seconds. He stepped to one side and I made it into the house.

Without words, I followed the boy upstairs but not without realizing how dark it was. I didn't notice when I was stood outside, but every single light in the house was off. I then remembered that Gerald and Sheila had gone away together on their 'first holiday without kids for twenty years'. I think they went to London. Anyway, if they were both home I was sure that the place would be all warm and light like it usually was. Making it inside my friend's room, I sat next to him on the bed and simply stared forwards. Five minutes seemed like ten hours yet I still said nothing.

Suddenly a sound made me turn to Kyle 'Is… Is he crying?' I thought to myself. A few seconds past before I was certain that he was. I wasn't sure what I should do. Many girls have cried on me before, and even Butters since he's a pretty emotional guy, but Kyle? These thoughts were discarded quickly and my reactions jumped into action. Throwing my arms around the boy, I pulled his head to rest on my chest and he did so without question. We stayed like this for half a minute or so as the boy really opened up.

As time went on, I found myself laid straight out on his bed. He still wept with my arms still around him and his head still rested on my chest, but now he lay in a fetal position. I could feel his pain even if I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to tell him that everything would be ok but I just couldn't. I wanted to cry.

It reminded me of when my mom used to cry. And with that thought, my mouth began to move. My softest voice broke the harsh silence.

_The tide pulls you into me  
As one, adrift in the sea  
The feeling is free  
Yet, you'll find yourself drifting with me_

I always sang this when my mom was upset. I'm not sure where I picked it up, but it was such a beautiful song. It seemed to work as his cries turned into small sobs. Maybe he was just a little confused to why I was singing but what the hell. He had stop crying.

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

He slowly shifted closer to me and snuggled softly onto my chest. I squeezed gently to show that I cared before the second verse stared.

_So what's to become of us  
The answer has yet to be seen  
As fate puts us side by side  
You'll find yourself drifting with me_

I try to move as less as possible so not to rouse the boy who now lay without sound. A smile shows on my lips through the darkness. I was happy to be there for him. I tenderly give him a second hug.

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

The song had ended and I wondered what he was thinking. I try scooting to one side to try and catch a glimpse of his face through the darkness, but to no avail. A comfortable five minutes pass in total silence before I take note of the boy's breathing. He had fallen asleep on me. I couldn't help but smile again before stroking my hand through his hair.

Maybe this is why he called me and not Stan? Maybe he knew that I would lay and hug him without feeling weird? I wasn't too sure but I liked to believe it. I still wondered what had happened so make him so upset but I was sure that he'd tell me when he was ready.

I yawned sleepily before closing my eyes. 'God I hope he'll be ok.' Was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

Oh, just so you know… That was the first time a guy had fallen asleep on me… I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers once again. Kenny loves you all! I have spent the whole of my Christmas day writing this chapter so ya'll have to love it ok? This chapter explains more about Kenny's past then anything else. Thank you all once again and I hope you have all had a great Christmas._

_I don't own South Park sadly – Or any of the lyrics that I'll be using in future chapters._

_The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs: _

_CKY – Knee Deep_

_CKY – Don't Hold Your Breath_

_This story is a Kenny/Kyle slash. Just to warn any slash haters_

**Chapter Three – To Be Me**

Waking up in someone else's bed has always freaked me out, but when I remembered the night before, I smiled. During the night, Kyle had rolled off me and onto his other side. I laid with my arms still around the boy, hugging him from behind. I take a sneak look at the boy's face. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either so I was happy enough. My head fell back down to the pillow and my eyes closed for only a few seconds before something roused me. His alarm had an annoying fucking beep. Fighting the urge to throw the damn clock at a wall, I turn off the alarm and find that it's seven in the morning. I really didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had too.

Freeing my arm from underneath Kyle, I rolled onto my feet. While stretching my hands into the air, I let out a yawn; the usual morning routine. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I made my way downstairs. I couldn't help but think about Kyle after the incident yesterday so I decided to make him something to eat for when he woke up. I'm one hell of a chef even if I do say so myself, but I didn't have the time to cook anything so a sandwich would have to do. Walking back upstairs with the penutbutter and bread, I check on my friend before placing the plate on his bedside table. He was so cute when he slept.

It was still dark outside and the wind seemed to cut straight through me. I was wearing my warmest hoody, but it was still thin and no match for the winter weather. Heading towards home, my pace quickened as my mom entered my thoughts. I had left her alone all night and I began to regret it a little as my house came into view. Taking hold of the door handle, I take in a deep breath before entering. "Mom! I'm home!" I called after kicking my shoes off. No answer. "Mom?" She was usually up by now, but the thought of her sleeping-in came to mind. I entered the front room in search and horror took over my face. The entire place had been totally ransacked. The furniture had been toppled and smashed on the floor along with the ornaments and kitchen utensils. The paintings on the wall had been ripped down and had been replaced with crude doodles in black marker. Had we been burgled? I doubted it.

"You little fucker!" A shout from behind made me turn straight into a punch to my nose. The force caused me to fall backwards onto my behind where my right hand landed in shattered glass. I looked up through pained eyes for just a second before a foot hit me in the side of the head. "How dare you walk into my house!" Believe it or not, this was a regular occurrence. I was just grateful that I had locked all the tools in the garden shed weeks before. A wrench can kill anyone if swung enough times.

You're probably wondering how my mom had become all 'crazy bitch'? Well, my dad had left us when I was only ten years old. I wasn't sure if it was my mom's illness that had made him leave, or if his leaving was the one that caused her illness. The abuse had started only small; a few names here and there hurt no one but my pride. But by the age of fourteen, I was being beaten almost everyday. I started smoking at that age and hanging out with the wrong crowds. By the age of fifteen I had totally lost contact with my closest friends, and by sixteen I was drinking heavily. Drugs came when I was seventeen and my first encounter with God. An ecstasy tablet caused the whole of my body to convulse and my newfound druggie friends did nothing but run. It was Chef that found me on the pavement and drove my unconscious body to the hospital. That day changed my life and I vowed to never touch drugs again. I also said that after my second and third time in hospital for the same thing. I tried everything, but there was nothing else to stop me. That was until Kyle showed up out of the blue. He punched me so hard that my nose broke for the first time in my life. The look he gave me when I looked up from the floor was enough to make me quit cold turkey. Kyle totally changed my life from that point onwards. He stayed by my side for a week straight. Through all the withdrawal and fits, he was with me holding my hand. Hell, he even made me quit smoking. I began to get to know all my old friends again and even got myself a girlfriend. She turned out to be totally insane, but that story is for another time. I know it sounds totally corny, but Kyle Brovlovski is my hero. I talked things through with my mom and she went to see the doctors about her depression. They gave her medication and as long as she took it she was fine. This of course was a time without her medication.

"Mom, I-it's me." I tried to shout but my whole body felt weak. A mix of dizziness and tiredness fell over my mind. If you have ever been kicked in the head, you know what it feels like. A whisper was all I could muster.

She looked down at me for a few seconds before falling to her knees and cradling my upper body in her arms. "Don't worry baby. The bad people have left now. Mommy will take care of you." Welcome to a day in the life of Kenny McCormick.

It takes twenty-five minutes to travel to North Park College by bus. I hate getting the bus on the morning. Usually there's a bunch of little bastards from high school who sit at the back and cause a fuss. I'm so glad I own an MP3 player, probably the most expensive thing I own. Of course, it had been stolen in my youth.

Although the ride was always terrible, college itself was great. Lets start out by saying that the only reason I got a chance to go was because I got a scholarship on the soccer team. With the grades I got in high school, I wouldn't have been able to get a job in McDonalds; not like there's anything wrong with that. Anyway, if I was ever at school (which was not a lot let's face it), I usually nicked off lesson and played soccer. Coach never minded since I was the best mid-fielder in the school. Well, that's what I liked to think. Sports studies and CT was the only lessons that I managed to get a pass.

Walking through the double doors into the building, a familiar voice called out. "Kenny!" It was Nadia. Her and her four twin sisters were like my closest girlfriends. She was stood with two sisters, Baltania and Natalia. Maria and Sofia were nowhere to be seen.

When Kyle had saved me from a life of drug and drink abuse, I began meeting new people. The quintuplets are amazing. All of them are gymnasts and were once really famous for it. All of them are amazingly beautiful and so, so nice. I'm actually the only person in our college who can tell the quints from each other.

I have a pretty special bond with Nadia. She once gave me something that she had never gave anyone else before. In other words, we slept together and it was for her first time. She had never had a boyfriend before and she never really trusted guys. It just kind of happened and it brought us so close. News travelled around college in the way that news usually does and I got a nice guy reputation. I also slept with Baltania and Natalia. I know that may sound weird, but they love me just as much as I love them. If I ever needed anything, my girls would be there for me. I would do anything for them too and they know it.

I smiled a bright smile before heading towards the three sisters. "Hey guys."

"Oh my God." Natalia said as I got close. She stroked my cheek softly with the back of her right hand. "What happened?"

The bruise from my mother's boot was large enough when I had left my house. I had a feeling that it may of darkened since I arrived at college. I continued to smile. "Ah, it's ok."

"And your hand?" Nadia asked. I had wrapped it in a bandage since the shattered glass had cut me pretty bad. The bandage that covered my palm had turned slightly red but that didn't stop the girl from taking hold of my hand gently.

I winced a little but continued to smile. The quints are always so caring towards me. "Really, I'm fine."

All three knew it was my mom that did this. Hell, it was no secret that she was a mental case but the quints know everything about me anyway. "Come on you. We need to redress your hand before you go to soccer." Baltania took my left hand and the three led me to the nurse. I couldn't help but smile. I loved being so loved.

It wasn't until the afternoon that I had time to see the rest of the guys. I peered through the window in the door to the band-room and watched as they played.

On bass, Token Williams. I know absolutely nothing about this guy. I guess he has musical talent, but he seems like a total asshole to the girls in the college. He's a muscular jock, end of.

Eric Cartman was a fucking kick ass drummer. In some ways he had changed throughout the years, but in most ways he was still a prick. He was a filthy fucking fouled mouthed, fat, racist bastard with as much respect for other people as a pig had for crap. But he was now a good friend to a select few. He was always smiling and joking and even did stand up comedy at a number of bars and theatres in the local area.

Stan Marsh played lead guitar along with Kyle. Stan was a really great guy. He was a lot like Kyle in many ways but that goes without saying since they were best friends. He had been seeing Wendy Testaburger now for four years and they were both pretty happy with one another. He had even bought her a 'promise ring' which is sort of like a engagement ring for people who don't want to be engaged. Oh, he was also the vocalist for the group.

All the boys dressed in black which matched the music. I watched for a few moments before opening the door slowly so not to be saw. I wasn't so lucky as Cartman noticed me almost immediately. "Hey gay boy!" I smiled and Stan gave me a small nod before leaning into the mic.

_Some people don't know, don't know what is wrong so they're knee deep, deep in sorrow._

I've heard them play this song before and I fucking loved it. The lyrics were the same all the way through, but it was the music that made it so special. The only problem was that Kyle wasn't there so it didn't seem as great as it usually was, though it was still good. The song ended and I began to clap. "You guys are sounding gooooood!"

"Fuck yeah we are!" Cartman yelled before beating the drum softly.

"Yeah, it's just a shame Kyle couldn't be assed to get out of bed this morning and show up to practice." Token said in his best bitchy voice as he pulled the strap of his bass over his head.

Fighting the will to call the boy a fuckwit, I turned to Stan. "I don't think he's going to be in for a while."

"What? Why?" The boy asked in reply.

"I don't know. I was around yesterday and he was really upset about something."

"Is he alright now?" The question came from Cartman. Like I said, sometimes he actually cared.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He was asleep when I left him…"

"I bet he was…" Token muttered as he picked up his bag and headed for the door. I turned to him.

"You got something to say?"

Opening the door, he held up his middle finger. "Fuck you fag."

I could of killed him there and then, and boy did I want to. If Stan wasn't holding me back, I would of probably got my ass kicked. I forgot to mention that Token was huge and had a reputation when it came to beating people to a pulp. "That son of a bitch!" I growled.

"Just leave it man he's a dickhead. Anyway, about Kyle?" Token had left the room before Stan let me go.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before turning to the boy. "Just leave him to me. I know how busy you guys are with Wendy's birthday coming up and your job." Oh, Cartman worked down at the local cinema. He spends thirty minutes or so setting up and starting the movies, then spends two hours playing on his PSP. It's the perfect job for him.

"You make sure that he's ok then." Stan said behind worried eyes.

"I will… I will."

It was six o'clock before I turned up at Kyle's house. He hadn't invited me, but I thought after last night he could use some company. He gave me a house key when he went on holiday earlier this year and forgot to take it back, so I just let myself in. The house was in total darkness again so I carefully made my way upstairs and into my friend's room. Although it was dark, I could see the outline of Kyle laid on the bed. It looked as though he hadn't moved all day but as I got closer, I could see that the sandwich I made him that morning had been eaten. I laid on the bed and scooched my way towards him. Placing my arms around Kyle, I pulled him into a soft hug. I had no idea if he was asleep or not.

Fifteen minutes had passed in silence and my eyes were beginning to close. "K… Kenny?"

"Yeah?" I answered quietly.

A minute passed in silence and I thought he wasn't going to say anything else. But how wrong I was. "T-there was a plane crash yesterday…" His voice was shaken and I knew he was on the verge of tears. "My m-m… Mom and dad were on t-t-t-that plane…"

I had no idea what to say. The answer was obvious but I asked the question anyway. "Are they ok?"

Another minute of so passed as the boy sobbed quietly. "N-no one survived…"

"Oh Kyle…" Was all I could say as I pulled the boy into a hug. He slowly spun himself around on the bed and rested his head on my chest, just like the day before. He sobbed softly; not as much as yesterday but I could still feel his pain. I kissed him on the top of the head and hugged him again.

"Kenny…?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…? Could you sing for me again?" He asked when his crying had stopped. Although he couldn't see me, I nodded slowly.

_The tide pulls you into me  
As one, adrift in the sea  
The feeling is free  
Yet, you'll find yourself drifting with me_

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

_So what's to become of us  
The answer has yet to be seen  
As fate puts us side by side  
You'll find yourself drifting with me_

_Don't hold your breath for long  
If the undertows getting too strong  
There's no reason for you to come along_

The song had sent him to sleep again yet I stayed awake for long afterwards. Kyle was all alone now. His brother Ike was in Canada in a boarding school for gifted children and Kyle wasn't close with any other relatives. Whatever would happen, I would always be there for him. Kyle had always looked after me, but now it was my time to look after him. I would not let him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_A/N: Hey everyone. It's been a while since the last update and I'm really sorry about that. The whole New Year thing and writer's block kind of got in the way. Thanks to all the reviewers too, you guys really make me smile. I hope everyone has a great 2006!_

_I don't own South Park sadly – Or any of the lyrics that I'll be using in future chapters._

_The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs: _

_Placebo – Pure Morning_

_This story is a Kenny/Kyle slash. Just to warn any slash haters _

_Chapter Four – Comfort_

The funeral took place the day after Kyle had told me what had happened. The bodies of Gerald and Sheila Brovlovski had been returned to South Park that very day and Kyle seemed to have everything sorted out for the occasion. A number of townspeople showed up to say their goodbyes; even Ike had returned from boarding school, but it was only for the day. Bodies were buried, mirrors were covered and clothing was ripped; yet Kyle Brovlovski did not shed a single tear. That night though, my friend let it all out. He cried, we cuddled, I sang. I was his release.

A day later, the house had been filled with uncut fruit and pastry; gifts for Kyle. It was late morning and he was still sleeping as I tidied the downstairs from the day before. I felt so helpless. We hadn't really talked over the past few days. What can you really say to someone who had just lost his parents and only real family? I tried to say something productive but every time my mouth moved, nothing came out. Maybe it was for the best though. He knew I would always be there for him if he needed anything. I hoped me just being there would be enough for him.

Suddenly, a rhyme of knocks on the front door broke my concentration. I hurried to answer but my stomach turned as I found out the cause of the noise. "Oh, it's you…"

The popular girl struck back with a 'kiss my ass' look. Her long blonde hair glimmered in the morning sun like a solid block of gold. She had an absolute amazing body which was covered in only the most fashionable clothes. She was really pretty, but that only covered her poisonous side. "Where is he?" She spat is disgust.

"Upstairs." I replied civilly. She took a step forwards to enter the house but I held out my hand to stop her. "But he doesn't want to see anyone."

"Anyone?" The bitchiness ran off her tongue. "I'm his girlfriend. We're in love. Remember that."

Ouch. She really knew how to rub it in. I smiled because I knew it pissed her off. "Sorry but no."

"Just because you love dick doesn't mean that you have to act like one."

I sniggered. "I could say the same to you."

She shot another 'kiss my ass' look before a short silence passed over us. "Just let me see him."

I could of laughed out loud if it was anyone else. She hated being out-bitched. "Where were you when he actually needed someone?"

"And what's that meant to mean?"

I shook my head. "You don't even know what's been going on do you?" She simply stared. "You're so clueless."

"So what's the big news? Did you finally bag another sister from the quint-slut-lets? How many does that make? Four or all five?" She aimed straight for my friends just to make me mad. I guess she knew me too well.

"I just wished Kyle knew how unlucky he was to have you." I replied coldly which made her smile.

"Aww what's wrong Kenny? Jealous that I've got Kyle?"

"You fucking…" I started but a voice from behind interrupted me.

"Bebe?" Kyle stood on the stairs behind me. I wondered if he had heard the whole conversation.

I turned back to find a sly smile on the wolf in sheep's clothing. She pushed past me and made her way over to the boy. "Hiya sexy."

"Kyle, I was just telling her…" I started but was once again interrupted by my friend.

"I know what you were saying Kenny." I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but I could tell that he was upset. As Bebe reached him, she lent in for a kiss but Kyle pulled away as soon as their lips touched. She looked at him quizzically but he gave her a smile which I could see was fake. "Just go wait in my room and I'll be right up."

She nodded but turned back to me with a smile. "Bye Kenny." She spat with venom before turning and heading up the stairs.

Kyle turned back to me and I was still unsure if I had pissed him off. I decided to say something before he could. "Look dude, I was just…"

"I know." He replied cutting me off once again. "I need to talk to Bebe about something important. Could you come back tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow?" I asked dumbfounded. He was asking me to leave? After everything that's happened, he's just telling me to go?

As Kyle made it to the bottom of the stairs, he nodded. I simply turned in confusion and stepped out of the front door without a single word. Turning back for a goodbye, I saw nothing but the front door shut. I stood for a few seconds as the last minute past through my head. I was there for Kyle when he needed someone, but as soon as Bebe turns up he throws me out? I felt used. I needed comfort and I knew exactly where to go.

I watched the plain sky blue door as it seemed to dance as I swayed. With an almost empty bottle of vodka in one hand and a drunken smile on my lips, I knocked. The door opened and Nadia appeared. "Hey Kenny." Her eyes squinted a little and fell down to the bottle of alcohol. "What's happened?"

"Oh… 'Nofing', nothing…" I sprawled in an almost foreign language. "I-is Sofia in?"

Squinting again, the girl in front of me answered. "I am Sofia."

"No, no, no…" I shook my head in a drunken state. I had really drank too much but I didn't care at that point. My mind was thinking of only one person. "Y-you're Nadiaaaaaaaa."

She smiled. "I'm impressed. You can still tell us apart when you're this drunk."

"I'mmmm not dwunk." I replied. The vodka on my breath almost killed the flowers in the hanging basket near the front door. "Tipsy. I'm tipsy."

"Sure." Nadia smiled again and took hold of my hand for support before leading me into the house. The quintuplets lived on the rich side of town in a huge five bedroomed house. They lived by themselves since their grandmother had died when they were all just eight years old. They thought that they had found their father soon after but he turned out to be a total creep who just wanted their money. After getting rid of him, they were stars on the small screen before finally returning to South Park at the age of sixteen. Although they had money in the bank, they all still worked and went to college. They just wanted a normal life and that's what they had in South Park. Nadia stopped me in the corridor at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped her arms around my stomach. My arms automatically hugged the girl and we stood for a minute before she whispered. "What's wrong Kenny? Has something happened?"

"What d'ya mean?" I slurred before squeezing gently.

She pulled back from the hug and stared into my eyes. "You don't drink by yourself… Well, not anymore you don't. Is it something to do with Kyle? Or your mom?"

It was obvious that I was upset. I hadn't drank like this for almost a year now. I wasn't even drinking for my eighteenth birthday since I was worried that I would let Kyle down; I couldn't care less about him at that moment, well that's what I told myself. "It's noffing." I replied with a smile.

Although I was deeply under the influence, I could tell that she didn't believe me. Taking hold of my empty hand, she tilted her head to the side. "I'll always be here for you ok? And you know that I'll always love you."

Nadia was the only person I ever believed loved me. I was told it a lot from my crazy ex-girlfriend, and I even told her I loved her. Both were lies. My mom had never said anything like that. "I love you too Nadia." And I meant it.

Two hours later I was sat in the back of Nadia's car with my head resting on Sofia's shoulder. Natalia sat in the passenger seat and Nadia was driving. I had sobered up a little, but I was still so dizzy. I felt like I was floating but a voice from in front of me snapped me out of my daydream. "I wish I could come with you guys. I really hate working Saturday nights."

"It's ok Nadia. We'll go out tomorrow somewhere." Natalia said.

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" I shouted from the back seat before throwing my thumb into the air. "Sunday nights rock for clubbin'!"

The girl in the driving seat looked at me through the mirror for a second before focusing back on the road. "I'm holding you two responsible if anything happens to him tonight. He hasn't been this drunk for a while so take care of him ok?"

"You keep forgetting that we love him just as much as you." Sofia said with a smile before hugging me with one arm.

"I'll be fineeeeeeee. I'm not even dwunk anymore." It was obvious that I was even if I didn't see it myself. The car stopped and I opened my eyes to find that we were outside the club Ecstasy. This was like my home away from home. I knew pretty much everyone who went here on a Saturday night. That person that had been on my mind since getting kick out of Kyle's house was in there too. I just knew it.

Nadia turned in her chair and looked at me. "Ok, I want you to pick up a hunkey guy." She turned to Sofia. "You pick up a nice cute girl." And lastly she turned to Natalia. "And you… Well, whatever you pick up, just make sure it's seventeen or older ok?"

The three sisters giggled but I was already out of the door. "Thanks for tha lift. See ya later!"

I was already in the club before the two sisters even made it out of the car. I paid the entrance money and made my way down the small corridor where I came to a crossroad. To the left people sat and drunk in a small bar; it seemed pretty packed out. My real interest though was through the double doors on the right. Oh God, how I loved that single room. The lights, the music, the people. It was so gothic and so romantic; that's the only way I could describe it. Picnic-like tables surrounded all the walls except the north where the DJ stood. I stood at the doors and peered around the room. There were a lot of familiar faces but not one of them was the one that I was looking for. I sighed loudly and was about to make my way to one of the tables when one song ended and another began. I hurried to the dance floor.

_A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend with weed is better  
A friend with breasts and all the rest  
A friend who's dressed in leather_

_A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better  
Our thoughts compressed  
Which makes us blessed  
And makes for stormy weather_

I joined a couple whose names I could never remember. Both gave me a small hug before we began to dance.

_A friend in needs a friend indeed  
My Japanese is better  
And when she's pressed she will undress  
And then she's boxing clever  
A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend who bleeds is better  
My friend confessed she passed the test  
And we will never sever  
_

There was a lot like me in club Ecstasy. It was full of free spirit and zero ridicule. Straight, gay or bi, it didn't really matter as long as you had an open mind.

_Day's dawning, skins crawling_

_Day's dawning, skins crawling_

_Day's dawning, skins crawling_

_  
Pure morning _

_Pure morning_

_Pure morning_

I couldn't help but think about Kyle. The only reason that I went out was to forget all about him but he was now on my every thought. I needed that one person. That one person who would take it all away. That one person who would make me forget all my troubles for that night.

_A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend who'll tease is better  
Our thoughts compressed  
Which makes us blessed  
And makes for stormy weather  
A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend who bleeds is better  
My friend confessed she passed the test  
And we will never sever_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me into a strong embrace. "Bonjour…" The manly French accent was whispered into my ear. I had found him and I had already forgot.

_Day's dawning, skins crawling_

_Day's dawning, skins crawling_

_Day's dawning, skins crawling_

_  
Pure morning _

_Pure morning_

_Pure morning_

I continued to dance with my back pressed against his body. He held me close, something that he knew I loved, but not tonight. I quickly turned whilst still in his grip and plunged my tongue into his mouth. I could see straight away that he was taken aback by this, but this didn't put me off one bit.

_A friend in needs a friend indeed  
My Japanese is better  
And when she's pressed she will undress  
And then she's boxing clever  
A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend with weed is better  
A friend with breasts and all the rest  
A friend who's dressed in leather_

Breaking the kiss, my lips made it to his ear before I purred. "Christophe… I need you… Now…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_A/N: Hey there fellow South Park lovers. It's been quite a weird week while writing this fic. My girlfriend read it and actually liked it! Hurah! Made me so happy! Anyway, I hope everyone's enjoying this fic. It's going to start to pick up now so stay with me ya? My thanks goes out to all my reviewers._

_I don't own South Park sadly – Or any of the lyrics that I'll be using in future chapters._

_This story is a Kenny/Kyle slash. Just to warn any slash haters _

_Chapter Five – Need Too_

His whole body jerked as both hands grabbed a clump-full of my hair. "OH KENNY!" He screamed out. I would of smiled if my mouth wasn't full. He moaned loudly before releasing everything he had. I swallowed naturally, not wasting even a single drop. Once finished, I shimmied my way up his body, not leaving a single part of his torso untouched with a kiss. I had never seen him breath so quickly. His cheeks were a healthy pink colour and his eyes were closed.

"Mmm…" I purred as I rested on my elbows above him. "Your landlady's gonna be so pissed. You haven't stopped screaming since we started." I smiled but it went unnoticed as his eyes were still closed.

"Mmm…" Christophe replied before turning his head to the other side of the pillow.

I gasped. "Shit… I've left a mark…" I rubbed a single finger over the hicky on the right side of his neck. He hated them so much. I don't think that I had ever seen him with one. "Sorry. It is only small though. I'm pretty sure that no one will notice."

His large brown eyes opened and he turned to me. His head shot up from the pillow and his lips locked with mine. My eyes rolled back into my skull as his tongue danced with my own. He broke the kiss and smiled seductively. "Then make it bigger."

"What? But…" Before I could say another word, his head rested back down on the pillow. He turned slightly and forced my head down with his hand. I wasn't going to argue. Hell, this was a huge occasion. I began to suck.

Christophe purred softly before whispering. "I've never been fucked like that." I was actually pretty proud of myself to tell the truth. Usually he would seduce me all night in the club, we'd go back to his and he'd fuck me silly before going to sleep. This night was so much different. I was in command. I led him back to his place. I ripped of his clothes. I fucked him silly. "Has my Kenny been taking lessons from someone else?"

I stopped for a second and smiled. "I just needed to fuck you so badly." The mark on his neck had darkened quite a lot but I still continued to suck.

"It was so… So mmm…" His arms wrapped around my scrawny body and held me against his own. "You really have your talents."

Half a minute past before I pulled back and admired my handiwork. "There."

"Big enough?" I nodded and smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

I rolled off him and onto the less comfy mattress. Peering over to the bedside table, the clock red 1:33 in a cooling green colour. "Oh shit! I didn't realize it was so late." Although my body screamed 'no', I rolled my legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey hey hey… What are you doing?" Christophe asked before getting up himself. Both of his legs appeared beside me before his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Looking for my underpants." I replied before feeling his lips on my neck. "Mmm, don't. I have to get going."

"Don't you want to stay ze night?"

Locating my pants on the other side of the room, I stood and broke the embrace. I couldn't believe that he was asking me to stay. Usually when he woke up in the morning he couldn't wait for me to leave. Wam, bang, thank you man. "Sorry, I have things to do." I answered taking a page from his book. I retrieved my underpants hearing a seductive whisper as I bent. After putting them on, I began to search for the rest of my clothes.

"You have such a sexy body." He said. I turned and smiled as he lay naked on the bed. He did it to tempt me back and I knew it. It would of usually worked too. "I have to see you again."

"You will." I pulled my trousers up my right leg first, and then the left. "Next week."

"How about we meet during ze week?" I turned to the boy in shock. This was a first. He wanted to actually see me during the week. This relationship (and I use that term very loosely) was a Saturday night fling only. I was just one of many guys and I was happy with that. I was his Saturday boy.

"I-I-I don't know… Maybe." I replied before the t-shirt was pulled over my head. I picked up my socks and sat back down on the bed. "What's with the sudden interest?"

"You're a great fuck." He replied which made me laugh. That's Christophe through and through.

"I think I'll just make you wait till next Saturday." With both socks on, I stood back up.

"You're such a bitch." He replied with a smile. "I'm just glad you're my bitch."

"Yeah right…" I said with a smile before bending over and placing a small kiss on the boy's lips. "I think we both know who the bitch is here Christophe." And with that I turned and left.

Over the flower urn I went with a three-sixty spin for good measure. The four wheels of the board slammed down on the path below, but I managed to keep my balance and the momentum carried me. I couldn't believe that I had landed the trick that I had been trying for a week now. A few seconds past before a stuttered shout came from my best friend. "Y-y-y-you made it!"

Jumping onto the tail of the board caused it to leap into the air before I caught it. I held it up with a smile. "Fuck yeah I did!"

"Oh good job Kenneth!" Pip shouted from the step from which I just jumped. Damian simply stood crossed armed and gave me a small nod of satisfaction.

Walking back over to Butters, I asked him. "How did it look?"

"Great." He answered as he observed the footage on his camcorder. "G-g-g-gee Kenny. You've been skating perfectly a-all day." It was true. I felt like a new man after the night before.

"Yes." Damian added as he skated up behind me. "We should have enough footage now to make the video."

'Beethoven's' 'Ode To Joy' began to play out of nowhere and Butters fumbled around in his pocket for his phone. "E-excuse me…" He said before turning his back on us and holding the phone to his ear.

"God, this video is going to rock out loud!" I said in excitement. Why was I so excited you may wonder? Well, this video could be my ticket out of this lousy life that I live. I was poor; too poor to make anything of myself. So this was my plan to get rich and famous beyond my wildest dreams.

"What about the music?" The boy in black asked.

"Stan's sorting it out for me. I give him the realise papers that Pip made up. He just needs to get the whole band to sign them." I informed. "Who's editing it?"

"Me." Pip answered for himself with a sweet smile before peering over to Damian. As I looked at the boy in black too, I saw him raise his eyebrows. It was really weird to see since Damian usually didn't show much emotion. Pip panicked. "Uh-I… And my Dame…" He panicked more before taking a deep breath. "Uh.-And Damian."

Did I just hear that right? "Your Dame?" I asked, shocked.

"He did not say that…" The boy in black spoke up. His voice was also quickened and nervous. Both boys peered at one another shyly before turning back to me.

"Ohhh…" The smile on my face could be seen from space. "What's this then? Has little old Kenny stumbled over a secret?"

"Don't be redic…" The boy in black started but was quickly interrupted.

Pip grabbed hold of my hand. His panic-stricken eyes stared into mine. "Please Kenneth, don't tell anyone."

My jaw almost hit the floor. "It's true? Damn, I was only fucking with you."

"Philip… What did I tell you?" The other boy said sternly.

The blonde bowed his head "Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Hey hey hey." I interrupted placing one arm around each boy. "I'm not going to tell anyone. When did this…?"

"H-hey Kenny." Butters interrupted as he stepped back into the group. He handed me his mobile phone. "It's Kyle."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard his name. After everything that had happened yesterday night, I had totally forgotten about him. Maybe I was being selfish, but he had totally fucked me over for Bebe. But then again, he had just lost his parents. "Yeah?" I said after putting the receiver to my ear.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle said happily. He really had no idea that I was pissed off at all. "Can you come over tonight? About seven o'clock?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the group so I could talk freely. "Hm, I don't know… I said that I'd go see the quints and…"

"Kenny please." He almost begged. Goddamn, he used that voice. That adorable voice. That voice I could never say no to. But I wouldn't cave in this time. I was about to speak when he continued. "I really need to see you."

I found myself stood outside his door. That damn voice always gets me. I sighed, knocked and waited a few seconds before the door opened. "Hey dude." Kyle said with a smile. I couldn't believe that he was actually smiling after everything that had happened that week.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smile back, he looked so happy.

"Come in, quick." He said with a wave before stepping aside for me to enter the house. He shut the door behind me and led the way towards his dining room.

"Something smells good." I thought aloud. Sweet and sour if I wasn't mistaken. My favourite.

"I'm glad you think so…" He said as we made it to the dining room. We past through the doorway and found a Chinese feast laid on top of the table. Sweet and sour chicken, chips and fried rice. I was practically drooling. "Because I made it for you."

I turned to him in a mix of shock and confusion. "For me? Why?"

He smiled before walking over to the table and pulling out a chair. "Sit." I did as I was told. Kyle walked around the table before sitting in the seat opposite me; smile still beaming on his face. He looked so beautiful right there and then. His dark red hair. His emerald coloured eyes which had seemed to once again regain their sparkle. I found myself lost in his gaze and I quickly looked down to the food. It wasn't like me to get nervous. "This is a thank you meal. It's still your favourite isn't it?"

I looked up and smiled with a nod. "Yeah, but you didn't have to…"

"Oh, come on Kenny. You deserve this and you know it." Why was I blushing all of a sudden? "Anyway, dig in."

A single piece of chicken was in my mouth within seconds. "Mmm…" The sauce was so tangy that it made my mouth water for more. "You know… Your cooking tastes a lot like the food they cook at City Wok."

He peered up from his food and began to laugh. "Busted!"

The silver moonlight could be seen through the open window as we both lay in the darkness. It was so weird to lay like this with Kyle. We had become really close in the past week to the point of him falling asleep on me, but that was just because he needed someone there for him. He seemed to be over the initial shock of losing his family, but I was still laid next to him. He smiled at me through the darkness. "Are you ok? You seem a bit quiet."

"I'm fine." I smiled back. "You really didn't have to 'cook' that meal you know." I said using my fingers as quotation marks.

He sniggered a little before replying. "I wanted too though. You won't believe how much I've needed you this week… Actually, I still kinda do." He bowed his head a little and I could tell that he was blushing.

"You do?"

"Well yeah… I-I don't know what I would do without you anymore." This alone was one of the nicest things that anyone had ever said to me. I was about to pull him into a hug before he spoke again. "I've been thinking loads recently about everything that's happened. I'm not sure what I should do next."

"You don't have to worry though. I'll be here for you no matter what." Without realizing, I placed my hand on top of his. He jumped at my touch but didn't try to move away.

"Thanks Kenny."

That night we both fell asleep with each other yet again. I couldn't even remember why I had been so upset the day before. Kyle always made me believe that everything was ok. He always made me smile. He always made me happy. He was the perfect guy. And I remember my last thought before falling asleep. I wish he was mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Hold Your Breath**

_A/N: Holy crap it's been a while and I'm really sorry for that. I hit the worst writers block in my life. It's weird, when I used to have troubles and problems, writing came naturally. But since I'm always happy and smiling now, (well, most the time ;) ), I can't seem to do anything._

_Anyway, the first paragraph was written way back when, and the two after were written recently. It was going to happen in this chapter anyway, but I guess a few of you perverts will be a little happier… Anyway, sorry again and I hopefully will be writing much more of this fic._

_I don't own South Park sadly – Or any of the lyrics that I'll be using in future chapters._

_This story is a Kenny/Kyle slash. Just to warn any slash haters _

_Chapter Six – Dream Come True?_

Mr McPherson was a pretty weird guy, but nice nonetheless. He was really childish even though he was about forty-five years old. When I say childish, I don't mean in the way that people act when they are just messing about. It's like he wanted to be nine years old again. It creeped me out sometimes, like the day he came to work in a Peter Pan costume. But saying that, he was the best boss ever. He would always make sure that I was ok and cheered me up if I ever felt down. His crazy ways had me in tears of laughter pretty much every working day.

Yes that's right, Kenny McCormick was a working boy. Although it was only four hours every Monday morning, it was still work. It was actually a really weird story how I became Mr McPherson's library assistant. One day, me and Demien were skating at the South Park swimming baths, which is just over the road from the library. I was sat on my board taking a breather, when something on the other side of the street caught my attention. A man with wavy orange hair was running across the road. With one hand in the air, he called out 'I say you. Kid.' I actually remembered him from when I was a kid. He used to own the 'Booktastic Bus' but I hadn't seen him since I was about eight years old. Anyway, he made it over to me and offered me a job out of the blue. One hundred dollars a week just to work Monday mornings. There was no way that I was going to turn it down. I asked him a few weeks later why he had hired me and he simply replied that someone was looking after me. What a nutjob.

The cold water hit my hands which made me shiver slightly. The toilets in the library were always so cold. I hummed softly to myself while using the soap dispenser on the wall. After rinsing the lather from my hands, I stepped over to the hand dryer and it came to life with a loud hum. Little did I know that camouflaged footsteps were making their way towards me as I dried my hands. My world was suddenly plunged into darkness as a pair of hands was placed over my eyes from behind. I took a step back. "Mr McPherson?" I was in the employee's bathroom so chances were it was him.

"So zis is where my Kenny makes his money?" My eyes widened to the size of saucers as the boy's voice entered my ears. "And I thought he'd be on a street corner."

As soon as he moved his hands away from my eyes, I spun around and my jaw hit the floor. "Christophe!" His dark brown eyes stared into my own as a smirk crossed his lips. He wore the hicky that I made days before proudly on his neck. Suddenly, he pounced forwards and wrapped my body in a hug as his lips pressed onto mine. He pushed me roughly onto the wall; his hand on the back of my head so not to cause harm. I embraced the passion for half a minute before pushing the boy backwards thus ending the kiss. "Christophe… Wh-what the hell?"

He stepped forwards so that he was eye to eye with me. Most people would feel a little uneasy seeing Christophe in this position. He was a little taller then me and had a bigger, muscular body. Nevertheless, I knew Christophe would never hurt me. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he smiled a cocky smile. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" I was really shocked. This was the first time I had ever seen him on a weekday.

"Hopefully you in a few minutes." He replied before tilting his head slightly and placing a small kiss on my lips. He then moved down to my neck.

"You know what I mean." I whispered as a tingle flowed through my body. Christophe was really good with his mouth, and I do mean that as a double entendre.

"I just needed to…" He looked up into my eyes and smiled a sly smile. Grabbing my hand, he led me into the toilet cubical and sat me down on his lap.

"Christophe…" I purred as his hands roamed my upper body from inside my t-shirt. My skin tingled with every touch and I could feel my heart speed out of control. Kissing my neck from behind, my jeans were skilfully unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Say it…" He ordered in a whisper. I seemed to lose the power of speech as my body wriggled with anticipation. His hands dropped and he stroked my now tight boxer-shorts. "Say it, or you get nothing." I could almost see the sly smile through my eyelids.

I licked my lips before whispering the words I knew he wanted to hear. "Make me…" The last word was muttered.

"Sorry? I didn't quite hear zat." He said before nibbling my right ear.

I don't think that I had ever been more excited. My lover made me beg for my pleasure and I had zero resistance. "Cum!" I shouted. "I want you to make me cum!" And I used to be such an innocent boy.

"Good little bitch." Christophe whispered softly while pulling both my jeans and boxer-shorts down. I could feel that he was just as turned-on as myself. With a soft, but firm grip, the boy began his performance exactly to my liking. He knew everything about my dirty side and within half a minute, I was at my peek.

"Kenneth. Are you in here?"

My eyes snapped open and my moans of ecstasy stopped dead along with Christophe. My bottom lip almost bled as I bit down. "Y-yeah." I answered shakily. Mr McPherson couldn't of picked a worst time.

I listened as the orange haired man walked to my cubical and stopped outside. I quickly realized that the door wasn't locked, but my hand shot out just in time before Mr McPherson pushed it open. "Are you ok in there?"

Christophe placed his feet on the cubical door, just in case the man outside looked under and saw two pairs of feet. "Yeah, why?"

"A young man came looking for you just minutes ago. I was sure that I saw him enter here."

"Nope." I lied. "I haven't heard anyone come in here."

"Not yet…" The boy behind whispered into my ear. He began his wrist movement once again; slower then before, but I immediately began to buzz. The excitement of almost getting caught was adding to the fun.

"Ok Kenneth. I was merely checking up on you. I will see you back among the books soon."

"Ok, boss." I had never referred to Mr McPherson as 'boss' before, but my mind was a blank. I heard him turn and head for the door, but I couldn't take it anymore. Christophe felt my body jerk before releasing everything into his cupped hand. His free hand was placed over my mouth just in case.

With Mr McPherson gone and my pleasure satisfied, Christophe pushed me onto my feet. I held my jeans up as his wipe his hand, and discarded the toilet paper down to toilet with a flush. He turned to me with a smile before placing a soft kiss on my lips – zipping and buttoning my jeans as he did so. That was so sexy!

The kiss ended and I just had to know. "What is all this about?"

"I think we both know who ze bitch is here Kenny?" He replied, answering me with the same sentence I left him with on Saturday night. He smiled and kissed me once more before unlocking the cubical door and walking out. "This is just a taste of what you'll get on Saturday Kenny." He said while heading to the door with his back to me. "But if you have something planned, then I will bow to you're every command. Just like the little bitch I am." And with that, he left.

My jaw was still on the floor five minutes later. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. Not only was it the most exciting thing EVER, but Christophe pretty much said that I had control over him. Already I was planning my Saturday night.

The more I thought about the morning deed, the more I regretted it. It may sound stupid, but I felt like I had cheated on him. I felt like I had more with him, like we were dating or something. Like I had been with him forever. But all that was just a yearning. Me and Kyle were just friends, nothing more.

The afternoon soccer game was great. It got me to stop thinking about my complicated teenage life for two hours before the session ended. My team lost three – one, but I had scored my team's only goal, so I was happy.

"You fucking bastard!" I had just put my gym clothes in my locker before heading down the corridor. I turned as I heard the voice only to receive a solid slap across my left cheek.

"Ow hey!" I shouted instinctively while taking a step back from my attacker. With a hand over my burning cheek, I spat angrily. "Bebe? What the fuck?"

"You!" She replied, her eyes turning to slits. "I hope you're fucking happy faggot! I'm just glad that your kind will burn in hell after they all die of aides!"

I hadn't seen her throw such a tantrum for quite a long time. "What are you going on about?" I asked in total confusion.

"You!" She replied for a second time. "I'm not sure how you turned him, but you did it just to get back at me."

"You're making no sense. Turned who?"

"Don't play dumb! I know this was all your fault…"

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder forcefully turned the blonde. A single punch to her pretty face was all it took to knock her off her feet. "Don't you ever touch him again you crazy bitch." It was Nadia. She had seen Bebe slap me from down the corridor.

Bebe knew that she hadn't a chance to win in a fight with Nadia. Nadia was a gymnast and stronger then almost every girl (and guy!) in our college. Picking herself up from the floor, Bebe held her injured eye. "I swear to God that I'll get you back for everything you've ever done to me." She said viciously towards me before turning and running in the opposite direction.

Nadia turned to me and stroked my red cheek. "Are you ok? What was that all about?"

"I really have no idea." I replied in confusion while shaking my head. Although I had a slight inkling, I didn't want to get my hopes up too high. Crossing my fingers tightly, I hoped that my dream had come true.


End file.
